Akabane Madness
by zioncallix
Summary: Who knew the red devil can have emotions? Originally from IHaveNoName and IDC.
1. Introduction: Korin

Groans of frustration were heard throughout the 3 – E classroom. All the students were surrounded by a gloomy aura, their teacher/target, named Korosensei, chuckling at their predicament.

"Nurufufufu… now let's start the lesso-" Korosensei was abruptly cut off by a rubber knife thrown towards where his head would be. The culprit had a murderous aura and the class' very own demon, Akabane Karma. He had a smirk that only promised pain from his usual mischievous smirk. He was playing with another knife as he glared at their teacher and made his way to the door.

"Ne sensei, I'm a bit frustrated so I'll ditch for a while. You okay with that?" Karma asked his tone deadly. Everyone in the class gulped, thinking the same thing,

 _He isn't just a demon. He's the demon king himself!_

"B-but Karma-kun! At least stay for a while!" their target practically begged, only to be answered with an intensified glare.

"Do you want to die now?" Karma asked, in a deadlier tone and readied his knife, a gun ready on his other hand. Korosensei giggled, green stripes on his face.

"I know you ca-" he was cut off when his tentacle fell suddenly. Shock was written in everyone's faces as they all looked at Karma, who had his gun out. His shoulders started quivering, as though he was shocked by what he did.

'K-Karma-kun…?" Nagisa asked nervously, concern filling his tone. The others started getting concerned at Karma but were surprised yet again when he started chuckling quietly. Soon enough, he was laughing madly.

"Ne Korosensei, are you scared now? Is that a qualified excuse for me to ditch?" he asked and left the room, still laughing. Everyone froze for a minute before sighing.

"Don't you think Karma became scarier? Wait, screw that. He's acting more of a demon than usual." Sugino said exasperatedly, making the others nod. They all glanced at the door, worried, before continuing on with the lesson, Korosensei sweating bullets.

 _Akabane Madness_

The usual gang were sitting at Nagisa's desk, worried about their friend.

"Isn't Karma taking a long time?" Kayano asked. The others nodded at her comment. It was already lunch break and Karma is not yet there.

"He seems really angry. Let him cool down." Nagisa shrugged off, though concern was evident in his voice.

"Eh? You're looking for Karma?" an unfamiliar voice asked, coming from the window beside Kayano. They quickly glanced at the window, only to see... Karma...? Or someone who looks like him.

"Whoa... what's with the new look?" Sugino asked. True to his word, this Karma was different. His red hair was styled upwards, golden eyes glimmering with giddiness, and a cheerful yet gentle smile was adorned on his face. And he seemed to be taller.

"Huh?" he said. "But this is my usual look." he added. They deadpanned at him. This is definitely not Karma. After a moment, realization replaced his confused face. "Oh, you think I'm Karma?" he asked, which was answered with nods. He laughed a bit before jumping through the window with ease. Once he got in, he stared at Nagisa examining him.

"A-ano... What are you doing?" Nagisa asked nervously. The stranger merely looked up and laughed, attracting the attention of others.

"Are you sure that you're a male, Nagisa-kun?" he asked, laughing again. Turning to Nakamura, he grinned mischievously. "Do you have a maid's outfit?" he asked. Nakamura didn't reply back, since she was shocked. They all jumped when the intruder was suddenly hit with something, making him face plant on the floor. They all glanced at the culprit. It was Karma, who was casually leaning on the door sipping his strawberry milk.

"The hell you doing here?" he asked calmly, as though he didn't throw the object. They all shivered at his deadly aura.

"Ouch... ouch... ouch..." the stranger winced, rubbing his head. He glared at Karma before brightening up. He stood up grinned cheerfully. "Karma! It's been a while!" he said and made his way to Karma, whose aura became darker. They started praying for the stranger's soul.

"Answer the question." Karma stated. He was answered with a laugh.

"Don't be so cold with your onii-san, Karma-chan." he said, wiping away crocodile tears and slinging an arm around him.

"EHHHHH?! ONII-SAN?!" Karma's classmates exclaimed, only to be silenced with Karma's glare. The stranger chuckled and pinched Karma's cheek.

"Can't you tell?" he asked. The others deadpanned, while others shrugged. "Akabane Korin at your service." he said and mocked salute, only to be answered by Karma smacking his head again. "Gwack! _Stop it Karma._ " He said in English. Karma scowled at him.

" _You're not yet answering my question, Korin._ " Karma bit back. The others gave them confused looks.

" _Is it bad to just see my little brother after 7 years?_ " Korin asked. Karma sighed.

"Get out of here. And let go of me, you perverted alien." Karma said in a monotone voice, prying Korin away from him. Korin whined and tightened his grip on Karma, only to get knocked out. Karma dragged him out of the room, only to go back.

"Karma-kun?" Nagisa started, but was cut off.

"Pretend this didn't happen at all." He said and left, dragging the unconscious older Akabane. They all deadpanned at that but did as told, they care about their lives anyway.

 _Akabane Madness_

After a few minutes, Korin regained his consciousness. He blinked a few times and saw that he was casually slanged on Karma's shoulders. He smiled mischievously but remained still.

"Korin, you awake?" Karma asked. Said person in question remained still but was trembling inside. "Hm." Karma said and continued his way back to their mansion. Korin mentally sighed and grinned mischievously. He slowly and sneakily brought his hands up, and touched Karma's ass. Karma tensed up.

"Hm? Karma-chan still has the booty?" he asked mischievously. He was answered with a smack again, harder than before. Korin immediately gripped his head and curled up into a ball, crocodile tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Fucking son of a bitch."

 _ **Word Count: 1,005**_


	2. Introduction: Kurisu

Two redheads were going through a crowded mall, the other clutching his head.

"Karma-chan~ You're so mean to your onii-san~" Korin muttered miserably. Karma rolled his eyes at the statement.

"I'm not related to a perverted alien." he huffed, causing Korin to cry at that.

"I'm not a perverted alien!"

"Why are we even at the mall?" Karma asked, changing the topic. Korin sighed and slang his arm at Karma's neck, causing him to choke at his drink.

"I'm treating you somewhere, since I came back." he said, grinning cheerfully at him. Karma shrugged and let his older brother drag him to who-knows-where.

 _Akabane Madness_

"Had fun, Karma-chan?" Korin asked, pinching the person in question's cheek. He was answered with a shrug and a punch. "Ouch!"

"Huh? That hurt? But that was the weakest one I can do." Karma said. Korin stared at him.

"You serious?" a nod. "Then please be mindful of your strength." He added. They finally arrived at their house, Korin still having a one-sided conversation with his younger sibling. Karma's phone suddenly ringed, it was Nagisa.

"Yes?" he asked.

" _Karma-kun, we're having a group project that Korosensei assigned._ " Nagisa said.

"Yeah?"

" _You're in Sugino and my group, we're already heading to your place. Sorry if it was sudden._ "

"It's alright Nagisa-kun. I'll be waiting outside." He said, hanging up. Turning to Korin, he sighed.

"Something wrong Karma-chan?" Korin asked, making Karma averted his gaze.

"This'll be a blow to my pride but..." he muttered but sighed again, "Korin, can you prepare something? My classmates are coming over." he said. He immediately went away from Korin to avoid being pounced on.

"YAY~ KARMA-CHAN IS ASKING A FAVOR FROM ME~" his older brother said, his background sparkly.

 _Akabane Madness_

Nagisa and Sugino finally arrived. They made their way to Karma's house, or mansion, gaping at the exterior designs.

"Ano... Nagisa-kun, can you be the one to open the door." Karma said. Nagisa was confused but complied, only to be tackled down by a strawberry red blur.

"EH?!" Nagisa, and Sugino shouted.

"Karma-chan~ You're back~" the blur said. Karma chuckled a bit as the others gaped.

"Klis, I'm here." he said, gesturing to himself, "Unless you like Nagisa-kun more than me~" he smirked. A gasp was heard from the person who was hugging Nagisa, she immediately let go of him and hugged Karma.

"Karma~" she purred. Karma smirked a bit and glanced at the others.

"This is my sister, Akabane Klis. Usually she isn't this childish." he stated, answering their confused looks. Klis finally looked up and stared at the strangers.

"Who are you?" she asked, fixing her clothes. She barely reached Karma's shoulders, although she forced Karma to crouch. "Karma tie my hair please." she said. Said person only raised his eyebrow.

"Why? You can even do it yourself." he said and turned to Nagisa and Sugino, "Well, aren't you going in?" he asked and went inside. They glanced at each other and shrugged before entering the manor.

 _Akabane Madness_

"Eh? Karma was born in America?" Sugino asked, which was answered with a nod by Klis. They were already working on their project, the other Akabanes helping. Currently, they're already having a conversation about Karma, who was cooking dinner.

"Actually, I'm not sure if he really was born in America or Canada. I guess it was on the border." Korin said, munching on a pocky. Suddenly they felt a dark aura from the kitchen.

"Who took my pocky?" Karma asked as he peeked out the door. They all gulped and silently prayed for Korin.

"Ah~ Karma-chan~ I took it." Korin said, before holding his hands up for defense as Karma made his way to him. "I bought you strawberry cake! It's in the fridge!" Karma stopped at that and gave innocent eyes. He silently gave a look of 'eat-my-cake-or-pocky-you-die' to everyone before making his way to the kitchen. They all sighed in relief, Nagisa taking down notes for Karma's weaknesses.

 _Karma-kun's Weakness # 1_

 _Easily bribed using strawberries._

"Ano... Akabane-san..." he started but was cut off.

"Do I look old to you? Call me Klis." Klis said, tying her hair into a ponytail for the fifth time. She huffed in annoyance. "Karma. Come here and tie my hair."

"Eh~ But I'm eating my cake~" he replied back, a bit muffled by the walls and the cake he was chewing.

"Please~ I'll buy you more strawberry milk and pocky." Klis said. They heard a grumble and footsteps as Karma made his way to the living room.

"Ponytail, pigtails, or bun?" he asked. Sugino tried to stifle a laugh.

"Pigtails." she answered and sat down properly. Karma immediately took two scrunches and tied her hair. He grumbled a bit and stood up only to be pulled into a hug by his older sister.

"What now?"

"Your hair is shorter than before. Did you cut it while we were gone?" Klis asked. Korin smirked at him and turned to Nagisa.

"Do you want to see Karma's baby photos?" he asked. Karma's eyes widened a bit.

" _Don't you fucking dare._ " He hissed. He doesn't want to hurt Klis so he didn't struggle. Korin smirked before reaching out for an album. " _Don't. Do you want me to hate you more?_ " he asked, smirking inwardly as Korin stopped.

"You... hate me?" he asked, tears building in his eyes. Klis chuckled at her twin's predicament. Karma rolled his eyes at his brother's childishness.

"Of course I don't hate you perverted alien." he said and raised his hands up, "Come here you cry-baby." he added. Korin sniffed and made his way to his siblings. Nagisa and Sugino smiled at them.

 _Karma-kun's Weakness # 2_

 _Has a soft spot for his family. Apparently he's a tsundere._

"Ah... Nagisa-kun. If you try to use those notes of yours to take advantage..." Karma trailed off, turning to their direction. The two boys nodded quickly, fearing for their lives.

 _Karma-kun's Strengths # 1_

 _Has good intuition. Don't mess with him._

 _ **Word Count: 994**_


End file.
